A Shark's Sky Past
by Pale-eye
Summary: CLOSED. ONLY READ TO FIND OUT THE PAST OF THE GROUPS


**P.S: (ANOTHER ONE) I think I've got every cat I need. I'm gonna take down the create a cat part, so Ruining Hopes and Dreams will be happy. . And at Silverfire… woah. You obsessed with Rainbow Dash? XD lOl To Redleaf, I'm not sure what you meant by Forest Group, so I'll just put them in Frost Group.I already gave frost group leader to Bolt, so Rainbow will be in Firegroup. Sorry. Let's see how to do this… um…dangit… . Gonna have to switch Moon to Fire group as well, but the herb master trainee is taken.. Sorry… um… again, sorry.. I'll just make her a fighter. Sorry… again. XD**

**THIS IS ONLY FOR READING MORE ABOUT THE FROST GROUP AND FIRE GROUP AND IS NO LONGER A SUBMIT A CAT  
**

**Hey, I need cats for a new story called "The Frost and Fire Groups: Book 1: A Shark's Sky **

**I NO OWN WARRIORS, OR THE WORDS ' KIT MOTHER ' I wish I did though…XD**

**The Frost Group**

**Leader - ****Bolt - pure white tom with a small black lightning bolt birth mark on his side**

**Second in Command - ****Solar - beautiful golden tabby she-cat with green eyes TRAINEE: THORN**

**Herb Master - ****Bluejay - gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. (Best friend of Shark)**

**Fighters -**

**Spark - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Wolf - dark brown tom with large white paws and yellow eyes**

**Blaze - black tom with blue eyes**

**Shadow - jet black she-cat with amber eyes TRAINEE: FLAME **

**Shark - large gray tom with white streaks and amber eyes. (Frost Group main character)**

**Hunters - **

**Blizzard - white she-cat with gray ears, feet, and tail tip.**

**Mittens - black she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip. **

**Mist - small light silver she-cat with dark gray dapples and green eyes**

**Storm - long haired solid gray tom TRAINEE: ROSE**

**Dusk - sleek black and gray tabby tom TRAINEE: CHERRY**

**Trainees -**

**Rose - red she-cat with blue eyes. TRAINER: STORM**

**Cherry - red she-cat with green eyes TRAINER: DUSK**

**Flame - ginger tom with green eyes TRAINER: SHADOW**

**Thorn - gray tom with darker gray legs. TRAINER: SOLAR**

**Kit Mothers -**

**Dusti - pale brown dusty colored she-cat with amber eyes**

**MATE: STORM**

**Dapples - dappled red torbie with amber eyes**

**MATE: DUSK**

**Kits - **

**Pebbles - small gray she-kit with blue eyes. MOTHER: Dusti**

**Shard - pale brown dusty colored tom with amber eyes. MOTHER: Dusti**

**Kate - red dappled she-cat with amber eyes. MOTHER: Dapples. Unborn**

**Sierra - pretty dappled red torbie with pale blue eyes. MOTHER: Dapples. Unborn**

**Seniors - **

**Apple - once pretty brown she-cat with yellow paws and misty green eyes**

**Rowan - red she-cat with a graying muzzle due to old age and has misty green eyes**

**Jag - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **

**The Fire Group**

**Leader - ****Rainbow - cyan she-cat with rainbow stripes. She has a rainbow piece of amber on a necklace and a rainbow diamond bracelet. She has a rainbow feather in her ear (Frost group one was taken, so I gave you Fire Group. ^^ )**

**Second in Command - ****Sun - golden tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and bright blue eyes TRAINEE: RIVER**

**Herb Master - ****Dawnstream - small dusky brown she-cat with hazel eyes. TRAINEE: LUNAR**

**Fighters - **

**Moon - cream colored she-cat with soft blue eyes. She has a white tail tip and a black heart patch on her chest. **

**Ember - ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes TRAINEE: SASHA**

**Angel - cream she-cat with ice blue eyes TRAINEE: CINNAMON**

**Mars - black tom with white paws, chest, and tip of tail. Blue eyes**

**Raven - jet black tom with blue eyes.**

**Prowl - dark black tom with a white muzzle and paws**

**Sky - small white and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Fire Group Main character) **

**Dark - black tom with gray paws and amber eyes**

**Hunters - **

**Hare- small brown she-cat with golden eyes**

**Berry - gray tom with green eyes **

**Leaf - pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes TRAINEE: FEATHER**

**Trainees - **

**Cinnamon - brown she-cat with sea green eyes TRAINER: ANGEL**

**Sasha - Siamese she-cat with light blue eyes TRAINER: EMBER **

**Lunar - white she-cat with ginger patches. TRAINER: DAWNSTREAM. **

**River - gray she-cat with pale blue eyes TRAINER: SUN. **

**Feather - silver tabby with blue eyes TRAINER: LEAF **

**Kit Mothers - **

**Moon - silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. **

**MATE: MARS**

**Flutter - small cream she-cat with amber eyes.**

**MATE: RAVEN**

**Kits - **

**Crissy - small silver she-kit with ice blue eyes. MOTHER: MOON**

**Seed - black tom with amber eyes. MOTHER: MOON**

**Sunflower - small golden she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. MOTHER: MOON**

**Scare - large black tom with blue eyes. MOTHER: MOON**

**Daisy - small cream tabby she-kit with amber eyes. MOTHER: FLUTTER. Unborn.**

**Seniors - **

**Scarz - heavily battle scarred and very old white tom with green eyes.**

**GUIDE**

**Leader Info: Leaders, a lot like clan leaders, but also not, are addressed as 'Leader', not their actual name. Cats must 'bow' before them, and disobeying the leader would result in death. **

**Second In Command Info: The second in command organizes hunting patrols and fighting patrols, and cats must bow before them as well. Disobeying the second in command would result in being held in their capture chamber and would not be allowed to leave, unless to make dirt. **

**Herb Master: The herb master heals the tribe, helps Kit Mothers give birth, and speaks with the Sky Walkers. He or she has the ability to tell which kit would succeed them, and would take him or her on as his or her trainee. When the time is right, the current herb master would say their good byes and leave the group in the paws of his or her trainee. **

**Fighters: Fighters have the job of keeping the group safe. For the Ice Group, half are trained to silently ambush and the other half are trained to just attack while the ambush waits for the attackers to drive them to where the ambushers are. For the Fire Group, they plainly attack then retreat, sending another small group to attack. There is one last group which climbs the trees as the second group attacks and when the second retreats, they would spring down onto the intruders and then leave, regrouping. They would then attack once again. (Yes, a lot like the lightning strike thing but it isn't in a way )**

**Hunters: Hunters are the hunters (DUH!) of the group. They go in small groups after certain prey (Mice, Squirrel, ect. ) at the request of the leader, second in command, senior, sickly, the herb master, or the kit mothers. **

**Trainees: There are four types of trainees, usually one for two of them. The Herb Master trainee is called a Herb Trainee, and the next leader trainee is called the Leader Trainee, and is usually trained by the second in command. The other two types (Hunter Trainee and Fighter Trainee) rarely train together. The hunter trainee is taken on trips around the territory to collect as much prey as possible, and the fighter trainee is taken to the Trainee Clearing, a small grassy clearing. The leader trainee is taken on hunting trips half of the day and fighting trips the other half. The herb trainee's job is to collect herbs, and is sometimes found in the trainee clearing near a medium sized flat rock covered in herbs. That is the herb rock, where the herb trainee is trained. **

**Kit Mothers: Kit mothers care for the kits… duh…**

**Kits: Kits play… duh…**

**Seniors: Seniors are the elders of the clan, and blah blah blah… pretty easy to know about the stinkin' seniors!**

**These cats do not have two names. Mostly like loner warriors. XD**

**THE RISE OF THE FIRE GROUP AND ICE GROUP**

Frost sighed, padding through the forest. Her silvery fur shone in the dappled sunlight as she padded through the woods. She let out a loud yowl of surprise as a cat with reddish ginger fur like fire bowled into her, knocking her onto her back. She was pinned easily, having no fighting skills.

" Who're you, and what are you doing in my territory? " he growled, his green eyes fiery with anger.

" I-I'm Frost, and I'm just passing through… " Frost stammered.

" Promise? " he asked, voice less hateful.

"Promise. " she meowed.

" Ok. I'm Fire. " Fire meowed, climbing off her and letting her get up.

" You already know my name. Isn't it lonely, you know… being in this forest all alone, no other cat to talk to? " Frost asked, tilting her head slightly with one ear slightly flattened against her head and the other pricked.

" You look like a curious dog. " he replied, purring in amusement.

"That's my curious look, " she answered. " And you didn't answer my question. "

" Oh, sorry. Yeah… it is pretty lonely here. I only had one cat I loved in my life. That was when I was much younger, though. So I'm mostly all alone. " he said softly.

" Oh. "

" You know what? You look a lot like her. Her name was Frost, too. " Fire meowed randomly.

" I loved three cats in my life. I too, was young. My parents, and best friend. He happened to also be named Fire! That's such a… " she trailed off, staring into Fire's emerald eyes. When she managed to get her voice back, she mewed, " … Fire? "

He stared back at her. " Frost? " he gaped at her, a smile appearing on his face. He was confused when a frown appeared on Frost's face, her ice blue eyes turning into fire.

" You… you stupid mouse-brain! You abandoned me just to come to a different forest? Do you realize that my parents were KILLED by a stupid wolf when trying to find you. -You- killed my parents. You could've told us, but no. You didn't have the courage to, I guess, " she burst out. " Why, Fire? Why? When I was just barely older than a kit, you told me you loved me. You told me we were meant to be together. Lies. Everything you ever told me… they were all lies! "

Frost was panting now, glaring at the fiery ginger tom.

" W-wha- ? " he began.

" No whats! You… left me. I loved you, and you loved me. Then, you shattered my heart. I thought you had -died-! " she cut him off, eyes cull of fury. " I thought that you had gone to do late night hunting and the wolves got you. "

" Frost, listen…" he began, only to get cut off by her again.

" No, -you- listen, piece of fox dung. I went to sleep every night full of grief. I wished that my parents would come back. I wished that you would come back. Why? Why did you leave me? " she hissed, eyes full of anger and hurt.

" Frost, I left you to keep you -safe-, " he cried. " I was out hunting earlier that day, and I saw three wolves and two cubs. They saw me, but I got away and came back. I knew they were tracking me. So I left. The wolves that killed you parents…probably the ones trying to kill me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to die. I didn't tell you in fear that you might be mad that there were wolves tracking me. I'm so, so sorry. I know you probably never can forgive me… but please… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get your parents killed. Please? "

Frost stared at him, tears close to falling. And they did as she spoke. " Fire.. I-I…sorry. I can't. You hurt me too much for forgiveness.. " Fire's eyes darkened.

" I told, I was trying to protect you! " he snarled. " It's not my fault your stupid parents decided to try and find me! "

" They aren't stupid! I was depressed, I told them, and they promised to find you. I followed them. I watched those stupid, rotten wolves tear them into pieces. And I'm going to get my revenge now. If you hadn't decided to hunt when we had plenty of prey, we'd all be alive and together. It's your stupid fault, and I will get my revenge. " she roared, turning and streaking away.

_FOUR MOONS LATER_

It was four moons since Fire had seen Frost. She had vanished. Fire was sleeping when he heard a twig snap and a light, soft voice.

"_Fox-dung. Stupid stick. "_

" _Shut up, mouse-brain. " _another hissed.

His eyes shot open and he quietly stood up, slinking into the hiding spot he'd made ever since Frost said she would get her revenge.

" _Where is he? " _the same voice that had growled at the stick came again.

" _How am I supposed to know? I only know where he -camps- "_ an extremely familiar voice hissed. He gasped. Frost.

" _Whatever, go search his sleeping area and hiding spot. " _Frost's voice commanded. He heard a swish of cats and gasped. A shadowy very dark brown-black cat was stalking towards where he had been moments before. Fire shivered when he saw her blood red eyes. Next to her was a smaller and more slim version of herself. He guessed it was her kit. It had amber eyes, and had left her side, now padding to Fire's hiding spot. He was scared. How had Frost known where his hiding spot was? It was under a root hidden by a bush! The black-brown cat stalked closer. He knew the best thing to do was to run. He got up from his spot and darted out of cover.

" He was in his hiding spot! " the black-brown tom yowled.

" Get him! " Frost's voice, hollow, dark, and emotionless echoed in the small clearing. Cats as black as the night, and white as the moon and in between darted out of the bushes. Fire ran as fast as he could, struggling not to collapse. He could here the pounding of many paws just behind him.

He glanced back, gasping when he saw an angry silvery she-cat in the lead, her ice blue eyes shining with no emotion. Frost.

" Frost Group! Kill him! " she roared. He guessed the cats trying to catch him were called that, and Frost was their leader.

Well, if he could get to that other clearing, he could get that big group of rogues who had come to like him to help…That'll do. He sped up, reaching the clearing and yowling one, clear word.

" Help! "

Cats immediately burst from bushes, and soon Frost and her group were surrounded.

" What are you doing, trying to kill our leader? " a plain gray cat, called Smoke, snarled.

" He's a lying piece of fox dung. And he's your leader? What in Sky Walkers' name? " exclaimed Frost, narrowing her cold ice blue eyes. " Whatever. The Frost Group… attack! "

The cats surrounding the Frost Group were shocked when the group attacked. They glanced at Fire. He nodded, and grinned. " Attack, Fire Group! " he yowled. Immediately, the cats clashed, clawing and spitting. Frost sprang onto him, snarling into his face.

" Guess what? We have the territory next to your pesky Fire Group. The Ice Group will end the Fire Group, if it's the last thing we do. We will destroy you, rip you apart. But this blood, being spilt… is useless. Ice Group, retreat! We don't need to spill this blood over something as stupid as anger. " Frost yowled, shooting a hateful glance and leaving. Leaving him broken and full of rage and hate. He would end her. She would not end him.

**(FULL) Summary for actual story:**

**It's been seasons since the Frost Group and Fire Group were created. Shark of Frost Group, and Sky of Fire Group meet for the first time in the Groups' first peaceful Gathering of the Sky, and Sky finds herself beginning to fall for the group rival. Can she, Shark, and all of the cats in the Groups find peace and create one group? **

**Sound good? Please submit a cat! I'd really like if it's only like four cats per review, please. Yeah, Frost is a bit of a drama queen, huh? XD**

**Oh, I almost forget! The three codes! XD**

**THE FIGHTERS' CODE**

**1) **The fighter never kills to win in battle.

**2) **The fighter never abandons a weakened fighter.

**3) **The fighter always puts his or her group first.

**4) **The fighter never shows hostility to another cat in his or her group.

**5) **The fighter always defends the leader, kit mothers, seniors, or the herb master, if needed.

**THE HUNTERS' CODE**

**1) **The hunter always feeds the group first.

**2) **The hunter never eats when hunting.

**3)** The hunter never disobeys the orders of a (leader, kit mother, ect. )

**4) **The hunter must never allow outsiders to steal their prey. (If an outsider was caught, they would send another cat back to get a fighter to kill the thief)

**5) **The hunter is not allowed to fight.

**THE HERB MASTER'S CODE**

**1) **The Herb Master does not fall in love.

**2) **The Herb Master can not have kits.

**3) **The Herb Master never goes into or starts a fight.

**4) **The Herb Master is not allowed to care for sickly outsiders.

**5) **The Herb Master must leave the group after their trainee is fully trained. (If not, then retire as a senior )

**:P NOW, HAVE FUN SUBMITTING A KITTY CAT!**


End file.
